Examples of a braking system for a hybrid car or an electric vehicle that have been known include a braking system including a friction braking force generator, which generates a friction braking force by pressing a brake pad, and a regenerative braking force generator, which generates a regenerative braking force with regenerative power of a motor (see, for example, PTL 1).
Such a braking system includes a regenerative brake control device, which controls braking by calculating a required friction braking force and regenerative braking force from the total braking force required by a driver.
Conceivable examples of a structure including such a regenerative brake control device include a structure that switches regenerative braking between a restricted state, in which regenerative braking is prohibited or suppressed, and a restriction removed state, in which the restriction on regenerative braking is removed, in accordance with the vehicle operation state, such as during the operation of an anti-lock braking system (ABS).